A Very Spartan Christmas
by Mendicant
Summary: Spartans go to reach for a suprise that 117 didn't tell them about. 1 shot.


A Very Spartan Christmas

Reach was a very cold planet during the winter snow vastly coating the ground a brilliant white making it even difficult for Warthogs to access some routes they usually took on a day to day basis. The war was dragging on very few victories were happening and human worlds were being sniffed out by the Covenant making morale low, very low. But if possible people celebrated Christmas even in the face of death it kept people going.

Action was low at the minute some skirmishes the Spartans had were easily won, they were the most feared and respected force in the UNSC people often thought they did not exist that it was just to keep people on their feet an outright lie created by ONI. But they were real, very real in fact rarely people seen them but when they did they were as alien as the Covenant themselves. The ship docks were unusually quiet few frigates were coming in and out but not much more. But one in particular carried Spartans, they were coming in for some R&R after a major ground victory at world named Myth another planet like Harvest on the edge of human controlled space.

The ship named the Petya came to a halt clamped by the huge magnetic braces keeping the ship still. A Slavic accent came from the front of the cockpit "Wait for the pressure to equalise, then we can get back to the barracks". Spartans rose to full height: 117, 087, 058, 104 and 111 their Mjolnir clogging up the exit of the small ship. "Look at all this snow, I can't remember it being this bad ever I feel like having a snowball fight. I need some form of combat" Kelly-087 remarked as they exited the ship. Neither could any other of the Spartans remember it like this sure the odd snowfall but this, this was crazy. "Well we can't exactly feel it can we" Fred-104, or "Blade master" as he called himself laughed "not with all this on plus I'd kick your ass at a snowball fight any way". "Fred, she'd begone before you'd blink plus I'd get you way off in the distance anyway" Linda-058 the quietest Spartan and master sniper recalled to bring Fred back down from his huge ego trip.

"Look over there Warthogs for us, mount up get back to base" John walked over and climbed in to the LRV with the others and the two vehicles made their way to the Spartans quarters. It was a long uneventful trip with the occasional detour around the closed off base roads. After 15 minutes they came to a stop the Spartans got out of their Warthogs and were greeted by Dr. Halsey, she smiled a little. "At ease Spartans, we have something special for you that only I and a few others put together

follow me to the barracks please". The Spartans were confused all but 117 he knew what was coming. A short walk later they came to their destination "Spartans wait here that's an order" John barked out his voice stern with authority. He got a unison of "yes sir" and salutes.

Inside the barracks was a Christmas tree and a table full with the most amazing food he'd ever seen in his life. Under the tree was 'gifts' or top new equipment just out of production only made for Spartans. Outside the room speculation was lifting "I wonder what's going on in there" Adriana broke the silence Kelly was just about to reply until the door swung open and there stood John in his Mjolnir with a Christmas hat on his Mark V. The others were amused and a little confused "Merry Christmas" he said smiling "come inside look to the left boxes with your names on them open your gifts then get out of that armour and come back for" he opened the door until the greatest feast ever lay before their eyes "the most amazing Christmas in a long, long time."

Each Spartan had a box in their hands with their number and name on it. "Oh my god, what is this" Kelly said clearly confused. "That is Recon a modified Mjlonir variant of the ONI one but unlike the Mark V this one has a motion sensor for up to 35 meters." Dr. Halsey with pride in her voice "since you are the runner in here it would be useful". "Holy shit" Fred spoke up of amazement "this is like a sword, Grunts will shit themselves when they see this". Linda held a sniper scope "An Oracle-2, night-vision, heat vision 20x zoom" she ran up and hugged John "I love this thank you" John said nothing and returned the hug. "A ship key?" Adriana was now full of speculation, "I didn't see a ship when we docked" Dr. Halsey laughed "Yes you did that captured seraph we modified it to suit you for deep missions behind enemy lines, it has a serial number and everything so the UNSC will know who you are". Spartan-111 was speechless.

10 minutes later and the Spartans were in standard clothes eating and talking among themselves. "Ya know John we feel kinda shitty we didn't get you anything" Fred said eating an immaculate cooked leg of a Turkey the others murmured in agreement. "It's OK I'm kinda getting my gift tomorrow" John replied. "Oh really what" Linda was interested, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said and smiled. "Try us" Kelly challenged. "OK, I'm getting a battle ready prototype of Mark VI tomorrow" silence rang out across the room. "You have to be shitting me John"Adrianna laughed, his face remained stern. Linda started laughing everyone turned to look at her "What is it" Fred asked laughing. "Nothing I just fucking love you guys" she continued laughing. Everyone broke in to laughter as well, 'maybe it's small things like this worth fighting for' John thought as everyone continued to eat and have fun for the rest of the night.

Yey a christmas story ^^ R&R pls and MERRY CHRISTMAS =D


End file.
